I'm not going to lose you again
by Doctor Maz
Summary: An AU at college. Avengers and Sherlock crossover. Loki and tony are exes who now share a dorm in college. Sherlock and Loki are in a relationship, but Tony as Loki still have feelings for each other. Some Sherlock/Loki/Tony. And a maybe unexpected ending. Complete.
1. Adieu

That was the summer Loki had discovered his true parentage. That was the summer he set Odin, Frigga and Thor's house on fire. That was the summer he had to say goodbye to Tony Stark. Loki was Seventeen.

Both Odin and Howard had been appalled to discover their Sons' relationship. As small children they had been close friends. They knew each other well. They were both the brainy kids at school. When high school came, Loki had been the strange-geek-boy with people issues that sat at the back of class. Tony became the smart-cool-kid who launched rockets from the school field, was constantly being suspended, held the best parties, best looks, and the best cheerleaders. He sat next to Loki at the back. Tony had just turned fifteen in the same week as Loki. Howard had let him hold a party, but Tony told everyone that it was for him_ and Loki. Their friendship puzzled most people. It was at that party, when they first got together. _

_Tony was searching for Loki who he eventually found upstairs in Tony's room, reading through one of the books Tony had never read. Loki was trying to escape the party and all the people. Tony had taken his hand and told him that it didn't matter that he was up here, Tony wanted him to enjoy the party. Loki turned to face Tony just as Tony turned to look at him. Their underestimated the distance between them and their noses bashed each others and their lips brushed gently. Both boys were paralysed. Eventually they pulled back, blushing. Their mouths had only touched. That's when Tony took Loki's hand again and kissed him. A little peck on the lips. Sweet, caring. Loki blushed again. _

_Their relationship didn't alter much, they did most things together anyway. Loki always felt like a tag-along with Tony's friends, so spent most of his time under a favourite tree, reading or listening to his ipod. Most of their time after school would be spent in Tony's room. They would sit and do homework, chat, watch TV, they would hold hands and kiss. As they grew older, things changed. Loki moved to a different school and they only met after or on weekends. They would talk on the phone and kiss more passionately when they were together. When Howard and Odin found out, things became more difficult still. Loki would not be allowed to join Tony in the hot tub, he was not allowed to the house at all. Odin tried to beat the homosexuality out of Loki and they had to sneak out at nights and make out in Tony's car, or they would bunk off school and go to a park or for dinner. Despite their father's efforts, they were inseparable. They were in love. They always had been. _

_That summer, Odin had sent Loki to a boarding school in. Loki had gone nuts when he found out he was adopted, he had set their house on fire after punching Odin and stealing his car. Loki had stayed secretly at Tony's until the police found him. That was the last Tony saw of him._

_Tony had ended up with one of the cheerleaders. Her name was Virginia, but judging by her personality, If was quite ironic. Tony had nicknamed her Pepper Potts, he found it hilarious, and she soon got used to it, figuring it was just a pet name and not a jibe at her. Tony didn't really like her, but she put out. Howard approved and it seemed to help prove he wasn't gay. Tony was set to start Uni in a few months and he would be leaving Pepper. She was taking fashion or something. Tony would be taking advanced physics and mechanics. She would be near though, so would always be on hand would Tony need sex, so all was well._


	2. Lacks uh People skills

**So this is where it gets longer. This is also where we cut the background and get into the plot. I'm making this a cross-over, but i'm not putting it as one because then they expect the characters it's about to be from the different categories, and this is still frostiron. Hope it's not too out-of-character. if it is, tell me-me**

* * *

Tony's bags were packed an in the car. Howard was at work, so Tony saw himself off. He picked up his keys, jacket, and sunglasses and took one last sweeping look of his room. Tony was about to leave when he saw the corer of a box under his bed. He put his stuff down and sat on the bed. He retrieved the box and sat in down o his lap. He really didn't have time for this, but Tony thought he could remember what it might have been, he just wasn't sure.

Tony opened the lid to see a box of old, battered memories. Ones he had thought of constantly for the last three years. Photos that he hadn't looked at since that summer. He really was out of time though, so replaced the lid and tucked the box under him arm. He picked up the rest of his stuff from the bed and trotted downstairs. It wasn't quite sunny enough for sunglasses, but he put them on anyway. He chucked his jacket and the box on the passenger seat and rolled the top down. It was roughly a six hour journey to his college, and he was already half an hour behind schedule, and he hadn't accounted for traffic.

Five hours of Tony-driving later he was parking up outside his new school. He cut his engine and took what he could carry up to the halls. Room B two seventeen he muttered two himself as he walked along the second floor, scanning the doors for their numbers. He really hoped he didn't have a wacko room mate that snored and spoke in his sleep. He was secretly wishing they had a mix up and accidentally put an extremely hot double-D in there, thinking her name was Daniel instead an Danielle or something. Tony stopped, B-217. He took a deep breath and then turned the key and pushed the door open with his shoulder.

Tony was greeted with a thunderous voice. "Brother, we should demand a room change so I can share with you. My room mate is ghastly, and I'm sure yours will be the same. We can live _together_ brother, like we once did. We'll have so much fun."

"And what makes you think I'd like to share with _you _Thor?" Came a silky voice which sounded quite familiar. And _Thor?_ Who had a name like that? Apart from…

Tony held the boxes he was carrying up higher to conceal his face. "Hello. I'm Augustus, your new room-mate. I don't talk much, I like to read and um… I'll keep out of your way. I need to use the bathroom now." And Tony ducked into the bathroom door and locked it.

"See, he seems very nice." Came the silky voice once again. "He says he doesn't talk much. I like him already. Please leave now Thor and allow me to get acquainted with my new room mate." Tony heard the scuffing of feet and a door close before letting himself out if the bathroom. He really hoped it was him and he wasn't just making a fool of himself.

Tony stepped out to find Loki sitting on the bed, his back against the wall and his knees bent. "This bed is mine." He claimed with a smirk. Tony just stared at him. Did Loki not recognise him? He was answered when the smirk grew into a full blown grin as Loki jumped up and flung himself at Tony, his arms wrapped tightly around Tony's neck and they pulled each other closer into the embrace. "Tony, I missed you so much." He groaned "Odin intercepted letters, emails, phone calls, everything went through the school you see. And all this time… I love you, and I missed you, and I'm so sorry I haven't been able to call or right. London was quite enthralling. And then I left that wretched school and I found out you were coming here, and I applied and I got in, and then I hacked into the system and got us into a room together, and I missed you so much." Loki talked so fast and in such a way that it would have made little sense to anyone but Tony. "_God_ I missed you." Tony was paralysed. He hadn't expected this.

Loki pulled back and looked Tony in the face. After a while, a frown pulled on his lips. "I'm sorry Tony, you've moved on by now, I didn't mean to suggest… but we can be friends again right?" Tony looked blankly at him. "Did you miss me at all?" Tony felt his heart break at the sadness which had now taken over Loki's face. "I have a boyfriend now, I wasn't looking for a relationship… It's just we knew each other so long, we were so close. I just thought…" Loki trailed off, looking at his feet. "Don't worry, I shall call Thor back. You could swap with him or something…" Tony didn't know what to say. It's not like he didn't want Loki to be here with him, he did. They had been best friends. _More _than that. Tony just couldn't brig the words to his lips. How could he explain how he felt? Loki turned to leave.

"Loki, wait-" Loki turned. Tony just handed him the box he was carrying in his hands. Loki opened it and a smile took over his face. Tony's favourite smile.

"You kept this? And you brought it with you? It was the first thing you brought in?" Loki could have been close to tears.

"Hey, Loco. Let's go see if the student bar's open?"

"I wish you'd stop calling me that. It might catch on."

"Hey, remember when we said we'd share a room in college about four years ago?"

"Yes Tony, I remember. I also remember what you said after that." Tony smiled.

"Come on, I think it's this way."

* * *

The bar had three people sitting in a corner booth. That was all. "They're not open for another twenty minutes, we're waiting. Oh hey, LOKI!" The guy got up and beamed over at them. Loki tugged Tony's hand, pulling him over. They sat in the booth with the other three. The guy who had spoken earlier pulled Loki into him by the shoulders. "What's up Shakespeare?" Tony felt a knot in his stomach as he turned to place a kiss on Loki's lips, but smirked a little when Loki turned so that he only kissed his cheek. He had ever seen anyone else touch Loki before, so this was an understandable feeling.

"Hello Fandral, trust you to be in the bar this early." He mocked. "Tony, this is Fandral." Loki gestured between the two.

"Hello Tony. I am Fandrall. Loki's boyfriend, Pleased to meet you. And you are the infamous Tony that he constantly went on about when we first met. He literally _pined_ for you. I have much to learn from you Tony Stark." Loki blushed a little, but tried to hide it with a roll of his eyes.

"He is _not_ my boyfriend Tony, Fandrall is just a massive flirt." Fandral winked at Tony suggestively as if on cue. "And this is Volstagg." Loki motioned to a larger man with a full beard who greeted Tony with a nod. "And this is Sif." Loki pointed to the beautiful woman who sat beside Volstagg. "Where's Shirley?" Loki asked, looking around the bar.

"I think he's still trying to convince the Dean of the 'medicinal' nature of most of his belongings." Sif supplied. Loki snorted and rolled his eyes.

"You'll love him Tony. I can't wait for you to meet him. And of course I'll have to meet your Pepper.

"Pepper always makes me sneeze." Fandrall interjected.

"Maybe he is referring to a bell-pepper you idiot. That wouldn't make you sneeze." Volstagg corrected

"Maybe I'm allergic to bell pepper's"

"But you're not!"

"SHUT IT! You two, I'm tired of all your fucking bickering. Go get a room." Sif practically had to cover their mouths to get them to stop.

"I wish the bar would open already. I haven't had a drink all day." Tony was talking mostly to himself, but was not surprise when Loki answered him.

"They should be opening about now. So, you started drinking more then?" Tony nodded. "I would not wish to be your liver when you are forty Stark."

"I really did miss you y'know Loki. I sent letters to your school you know. I didn't think you got them, so I stopped. Did you ever get them?"

"No."

"Oh. I'm sorry you know… for giving up on you. I should have waited. Well, my heart did…"

"Are you saying you still love me Tony Stark?" His voice sounded mildly amused, like he thought Tony was joking. Tony was about to answer when he was interrupted by a tall man with short dark hair and tall cheek bones. Loki looked up at him. Was this Shirley. He was a _dude? _

Shirley came to join them in the booth. He leant across the table to kiss Loki flat on the mouth before sliding in next to Sif. Loki smiled at him.

"I'm Tony." He offered his hand, but Shirley looked at it confused.

"Yes." Was all he said before looking back at Loki. "You have plans for later yet?"

"You could have at least asked me if I got settled in okay and everything went well."

"Well if it hadn't gone well then you wouldn't be sitting here with some guy who is ogling at you shamelessly." He finished. Loki Smiled Tony smiled too.

"Aren't you going to introduce yourself?"

"But I'm sure you have mentioned my name already and I already know who he is. I helped you with your little scheme remember?"

"Shirley." Loki warned. Shirley sighed and held out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes, genius." Tony paused and shook his hand. He did not speak until Loki nudged him.

"Tony Stark-"

"Couldn't care less." Sherlock cut him off and stood up, turning to look at Loki before he left. "Seven thirty." He took a bottle of scotch and a tumbler from behind the bar and went back out of the door he came through. Loki laughed.

"Sorry about that Tony. He lacks uh… people skills." Tony didn't like Sherlock. He hated his British accent, he hated his superiority, he hated that he had kissed Loki, he hated that he had taken the scotch which was what Tony should have done. He most of all hated the way Loki looked at him. Tony was still staring into space, thinking, when the bar opened and they got to their feet to order their drinks.

* * *

**Cause this is a new fic... going to want extra reviews. If it's not doing well, I will have to stop and do a different one cause I'll get bored. I still need titles... ideas?**

**REVIEWS PEOPLE!**


	3. Weird and sexual

**These are going to be weird length and posted at weird times. They will vary and all be quite irregular. This one will be following Loki while the last was Tony.**

* * *

"Shirley, no. No, not tonight. I'm drunk. And Tony's here. _Shirley._" Loki urged giggling and closed the door on his boyfriend. That man could hold his drink. He had drunk as much as Tony and was more than semi-conscious. Loki turned and walked into the bedroom to find Tony lying naked on the bed. His legs were spread out and he held himself up on his elbows, licking his lips enticingly. "Tony. We can't." Tony split his legs further, daring Loki. "Tony, you have a _girlfriend._ I have Sherley. _Tony._" He whined. He didn't want to make this difficult for either of them. He tried to ignore the burning ache in his chest. "Tony no. I'm not going to have sex with you." He said firmly. They had been close enough that it didn't make it weird. They had seen each other naked _plenty_ of times before. They were also drunk enough for plausible deniability of their actions. They could shrug it off as being drunk as long as they didn't go any further. Any further than Tony kissing Loki's hand, then his cheek, then his neck, then his ear. Loki let out a low moan. His weak-spot, Tony had remembered. As long as it didn't go further than this, they were alright. As long as it didn't go any further that Tony straddling him, hand on Loki's crotch and _grinding. **Uh**._ As long as it didn't go any further than this. Any further than Tony removing Loki's clothes, meeting no protest. As long as it didn't go any further than Tony's mouth- "TONY!" Loki screamed. "TONY, NO! I can't do this. Not to you, or to me, or to Sherley." Tony lay back down on his bed. Loki waited for a moment and then got up and pushed his single to Tony's. Loki curled up next to Tony, still completely naked, and put his arm around his best friend. Tony sighed and leant into him. They often used to sleep like this. Loki would creep into Tony's house and they'd just sleep, nothing more. They had always felt comfort in each other's presence and still did. They were like each other's personal security blanket. It wasn't weird or sexual to them, although it may have seemed to someone else. To the man peering through the doorway, it was exactly what he'd call weird and sexual.

_They lay there, entwined in ach other's arms until they slowly drifted off to sleep._

* * *

**They don't have sex here by the way. People usually get confused by stuff like this, if they have sex i will actually either get graphic or say 'THEY HAD SEX' okay.**

**And I know i defferenciate between Shirley and Sherley, but this can't be helped. Also sorry if I miss out any Ns. My N key doesnt work very well.**

**Review my little lovelies.**


	4. When he said genius

"You know he could hear you two last night? He'd gone this morning when I got up."

"What? What were we doing last night?"

"Loki, we're in B-221. We're two rooms away. We could hear you."

"The you could hear me tell him _no_."

"I _saw _you Loki."

"_Saw?_ No. That's just a _thing_. We didn't do anything John."

"Just go find him Loki." John said with a sigh and left the corridor. Loki sighed too before returning to his room to wake Tony.

"Tony, you missed breakfast and all the excitement."

"Whmnrg…"

"Shirley thought we had sex last night,"

"_Did we?_" Loki laughed darkly

"No, but now I wish we had. Teach him a damn lesson. If he thinks I would…" Loki sat down on the edge of the bed with his head I his hands.

"Does he know Loki? The nature of our relationship?"

"Probably. I didn't tell him anything but that we were friends, but I think he worked it out. Tony looked confused.

"What?"

"He's uh… deductive. He wasn't joking when he said genius." Loki said with a smile Tony couldn't help but scowl at. Since when did Loki give _that_ smile to anyone but him?

"I think he's a creep." Tony muttered. He hadn't intended Loki to hear, but he guessed he was a little drunk still. Loki stared daggers at him.

"If you don't like it you can just find someone else to put up with you then. _GOODBYE _ANTHONY." Loki actually _screamed_ at him before marching out to try and find Sherlock.

Tony was left lying diagonally across their collective beds. He pulled a hand roughly through his hair. _Why did he say that?_ They had only been reunited for a day and he had already pissed Loki off royally. A great start for their supposedly re-kindled relation ship.

Wait…_ relationship?_ Did he just think that out loud? Tony couldn't deny from himself what he wanted anymore. He had always loved Loki, but Loki had moved on. Tony was prepared to drop everything to be with Loki again, but Loki had forbidden it.

Tony had just actively decided that it was his job and his new mission to seduce Loki, make him love him again, because _god _did Tony love Loki.

* * *

**Yes... B-221. I didn't plan it, but I just couldn't resist.**

**i have no idea where this is going...**

**REVIEWS (And yes, 4th update of the day! Aren't you lucky lucky buggers)**


	5. A drunk and a maniac

He can from the shadows and Loki was pushed up against a wall, a knife held at his throat. Loki was stunned, unblinking and unmoving. A hiss and a growl came from the depth of the man's throat. "You. Leave. Him. Alone." He spoke through clenched teeth. His face went from angry into a feral grin. His tongue flickered out the side of his mouth. "He was fine before you. You-" His mouth twitched.

"James, let him go. I'll deal with this." 'James' withdrew his knife from Loki's pale throat. He made a strange swirly motion with his hands. Like a bad magician trying to make something disappear with his hands. He stepped back into the shadows while making the squiggly hand gestures in front of his face. He gave Loki a 'You didn't see anything" look.

"I apologise for James. He is more than a little psychotic. I think that's why Sherlock liked him so much." It was Mycroft, Sherlock's older brother. He didn't go to this uni, he must be on a special visit. "He is right however. You will _not_ harm my brother and get away with it."

"He misunderstood. _Nothing happened_. John made him think… I would never… I- I'm going to find him now. To explain. Mycroft. I do _love_ your brother." My croft sighed.

"Well, then it is you I feel for. My brother is not capable of love." Loki sighed and turned to leave. He had to find Sherlock. Before his _did something_. Mycroft caught his elbow as he turned to go. "I'll be watching. And uh… Don't tell Sherlock of this little… meeting. I have his best interests at heart." Loki began to spring down the corridors, now completely terrified about Sherlock's well being. If Mycroft had come, if Mycroft had just _known_ it meant it was already pretty bad. And who was that guy who jumped him? Was that Moriarty? Loki didn't care as he ran.

Loki found Sherlock up a sycamore tree on the edge of the campus. "Shirley. Come talk to me." Sherlock pulled another nicotine packet from his pocket and stuck it to his neck, his arms no doubt full. "Shirley, it wasn't how you thought."

"How did I think?" Sherlock also pulled out a knife and an apple from his pocket. Loki sighed and began to climb, stopping at a fork in the tree and shimmying along to sit next to Sherlock, accepting a piece of apple Sherlock had just cut.

"You're the genius." Loki replied, taking a bite.

"I know you didn't sleep with him" Loki looked surprised, then slightly amused.

"Of course you did." He put his arm around Sherlock's shoulders.

"But you do love him." Loki's smile turned to a frown. "it's okay you know. I suppose he's good for you." Loki snorted.

"No he's not. It's a suicidal relationship. He's a drunk and I'm a maniac." Sherlock didn't smile. "You're right though, I do love him." Sherlock swallowed. "But I also love you, and I've chosen _you._" Loki squeezed Sherlock's shoulder and saw him smile.

"Loki and Sherlock sitting in a tree, F-U-C-K-I-N-G!" Fendrall chanted from below them. "Can I join in?" Loki snorted and jumped down. "Alright Shakespeare?" Fendrall beamed. Loki punched his friend on his arm. Sherlock jumped down too and pulled on Loki's arm.

"I think John's out playing with his typewriter or something, and my room gets awfully lonely. I think you should become better acquainted with it."

"You mean with _you._"

"I mean with my bed… And me. I mean sex Loki."

"To the point. I like it."

"Don't get used to it Loki. You should know that I'm not usually this willing to get into bed with anyone in the middle of the day."

"And why is not an exception?"

"It would seem you are my weakness." Sherlock fought to keep his face indifferent and raised his chin, looking to the distance.

"And why is that my love?"

"Well Loki, you are a puzzle, and I _do_ like a challenge." He smirked.

"Fandrall, please be a _darling _and LEAVE. We are going to have sex now. WITHOUT you." Fandrall pouted.

"I'll go see what Sif is doing then." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and walked in the opposite direction.

"Also… you are better company than John." Loki chuckled. "You even rival that delightful little skull of mine."

"Little?"

"Yes, slightly small for a human. Smaller than mine anyway."

"You measured?" Sherlock nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I love your brain." Loki mused.

"Mmmmm"

* * *

**Five updates. Lucky bastards. **

**Reviews are still a requirement.**


	6. Growing acquainted

Loki fumbled with the key and Sherlock followed him in. Loki grabbed Sherlock's scarf and pulled him into a hungry kiss. Sherlock always had more composure at times like this. Loki purred into the kiss and Sherlock chuckled. "Let's get in first shall we?"

"Shit- Tony." Sherlock had already walked in and discarded his scarf and chucked them onto Tony's bed. He was just removing his gloves when Tony walked in out of the shower completely naked. Sherlock threw his gloves on top of his coat and lay back on Loki's bed. Tony had moved them apart again while Loki was gone. Tony seemed unfazed by Sherlock lying there and walked over to his wardrobe to retrieve some clothes and throw them on. Loki stood in the doorway, bewildered by the situation.

Tony sat on his bed and stared at Sherlock. "Hey, Shirley, I thought you said John was out, we could-"

"It's okay Loco. Don't mind me, I'll just watch." Loki raised an eyebrow, Sherlock didn't move.

"He won't watch Loki." Sherlock gave one of his dark chuckles. "He'll leave. He won't be able to stomach it." Loki remained annoyed an Tony and decided he wasn't above torture.

"If you're sure Tony." Tony leaned back, positive he would be more turned on than repulsed.

Loki lowered himself gently onto Sherlock, most of his weight remained on him forearms. He began to kiss those hard-chiselled marble lips that moved in time with Loki's.

Tony was bored, but that knot was building in his stomach again, his chest beginning to burn slightly.

Loki was purring and Sherlock was mmmming. Sherlock was control itself. He peeled carefully at Loki's shirt. Loki pulled at Sherlock's shirt, the buttons pinging everywhere. Loki began to slowly grind into Sherlock, but felt a hand on his hip aiming to steady and restrain his lover. Loki was fumbling with their belts and Sherlock reached to help him. His own pants completely off, he thrust his hand into Loki's. It was quite remarkable that they managed not to break mouth-contact really. Loki's groans got harsher and heavier.

Tony was feeling funny. He had known they'd had sex before, but he was _touching Loki_. How _dare_ he. Tony suddenly felt very felt out. He _loved_ Loki. He couldn't watch this.

Loki pulled off his trousers and pants and lay flush onto his lover's body, whispering into his ear. Loki's long fingers traced over Sherlock's muscles, causing him to gasp. Loki's hands remained on Sherlock's chest as his head bowed, taking in Sherlock's entire lengthy length. It looked to Tony almost as if he was bowing.

Tony realised he was leaning forward, his mouth hanging open, one hand grasped around a painful hard-on. He needed to leave. He needed to call Pepper.

Loki raised himself, licking his maniacal smile. He had forgotten Tony's presence.

_He used to give me that smile_ Tony thought, suddenly feeling very empty.

Loki kissed Sherlock once again, his hands grabbing Loki by the hair. Loki's evil laughter filled Tony's ears as he positioned himself. "No Loki, no." Sherlock warned. Loki just laughed again, thrusting into his painfully unprepared boyfriend, earning a painful cry of Loki's name from beneath him. "No, Loki! ARGH!" After a little, while the noises sounded greater with pleasure than pain and then they were both panting, sticky with cum. Loki flopped beside Sherlock and began kissing him sloppily.

At Loki's release, Tony had felt particularly nauseous. As they lay there he ran to the toilet, throwing his head down and vomiting. _Sherlock was right, the bastard. Tony thought as his stomach emptied into the toilet, his comfort only found from a cool hand pressing at his forehead. "I'm so sorry Tony, I'm so sorry." Loki whispered, kissing the back of Tony's head. "I'm so sorry…"_

_When they returned, Sherlock was gone. Loki was not surprised._

_Loki lay Tony upon his bed and lay down beside him, trying to soothe him._

"_Loki please… I can't lose you again. I love you Loki, I always have." They held hands for a moment and Loki wondered if Sherlock was listening at the door._


	7. I'm just observant

**This is set 2 months after the last chapter.**

* * *

"Why must you always know everything Sherlock?" Loki shouted. Two moths ago it would have been with an amused and loving smile he would say those words, now it was out of pure irritation. Sherlock could tell this was serious from the use of his full name. "Do you enjoy knowing everything before it's going to happen? Does some magic guru prophesise the following day for you in your dreams?"  
"I don't '_know everything_' I'm just observant."  
"Oh yeah, I forgot. I see things but '_you need to observe Loki. Observe_.' pfft." Loki left Sherlock to go back to his own room. Tony was probably waiting to comfort him. Sherlock grabbed his elbow before he could leave.  
"That's why I love you Loki. I can't predict you. You break every mould everyone else is fixed to. You're spontaneous, and different, and I can't read you Loki." Sherlock span Loki round to face him. "Please Loki, I need you." Sherlock wasn't lying, and Loki could tell. Sherlock's poker-face had vanished, and in his face Loki saw desperation, hurt, longing, love. All those emotions Sherlock usually worked hard to hide.  
"Sherley…" Loki's hand reached up to touch Sherlock's cheek. "I don't know if I can handle it. Leaving you. But I know I can't stay." Loki kissed the man's forehead gently, giving a long parting gaze.  
"Loki?" Sherlock asked, his voice only a whisper. "Is it _him_?"  
"I don't think so, no." Tears were falling from Loki's face at his own words. Sherlock nodded.  
Loki wished Tony wasn't in the dorm as he left Sherlock. He just wanted to curl up under the covers and cry.  
When Loki sat on his bed, Tony was nowhere to be seen.  
Sherlock walked back into his room and sat down at his desk. He was cursed. Why must he observe everything? He had truly cared for Loki. He had felt all the symptoms other's described when in love, he understood the chemistry. He had truly cared for him, and now he had driven him away.

* * *

Tony walked in to find a snivelling mess beneath the covers if Loki's bed. Loki was fully clothed and had tucked himself into a tight ball beneath the covers. Tony had heard from Hogan that Loki had missed hiss tutorial and his lectures that day. Tony sat beside him on the bed. "Go away Tony. I don't want you here." Loki growled, but Tony put an arm around him anyway and pulled him up into a sitting position. The arm around Loki's shoulder pulled him into Tony's chest. He didn't protest, only forcing his head deep into Tony's chest and letting out louder sobs. "I loved him Tony. But we could never survive together, we'd destroy each other. We're like water and electricity. Harmonious apart, but disastrous together. I really loved him Tony." Loki sobbed. Tony pulled the rest of Loki onto his lap and lay back. They were now laying down, Loki curled completely round Tony.

Loki and Sherlock couldn't look at each other after that. When ever Loki saw Sherlock, he had to excuse himself to the toilets or his room. Tony suspected that he ended up crying, he often found Loki asleep in a tight ball, shaking slightly. He would end up sleeping next to Loki on nights like this. Tony's touch seemed to calm Loki. The pair were more like insanely-close-brother-best-friends, and Loki still refused to sleep with Tony, even when he had broken up with Pepper. (Which Howard wasn't too pleased about.)

* * *

When the year was out, Loki returned to London along with Fadrall and Sif. Hogan and Volstagg had decided to stay in the area.  
Tony's friends Steve and Bucky had decided to stay at Tony's over the summer and his friends who had gone to different universities had decided to come too. They were Bruce, Clint, Natasha and Rhodey, they had known Tony for years.

When Tony returned for his second year, they were in different dorms. These were bigger and had two separate bedrooms. This disappointed him a bit. This year though, Bucky and some guy called Jonny Storm would be sharing the room next to him and Loki. This should be fun.

* * *

**Sorry about the slow update. I've been at a climatic part of one fic, put out soem one-shots, and I lost this chapter. I'll do better next time, I promise.**


	8. Pepper is the moon, but Loki is the sun

**Sorry for the wait. triple updates to make up!**

* * *

Bucky and Jonny seemed nice enough. They were both a lot like Tony, and he liked to have friends he had stuff in common with. And, of course, as they were like Tony, Loki liked them too.  
Tony was straight, except for with Loki, and so the friendship was just that. Loki, however, was not. And seeing as Bucky payed little attention to gender, they ended up as a little more.  
Tony had had a numbe of one-nighters since Pepper, but with Loki around, Tony found it hard to think of a relationship with anyone else. Tony never got the feeling that Loki and Bucky were in love, it was just fantastic, convenient sex and excellent company. And that's what pissed Tony off. Why couldn't he and Loki have that. While they were off having sex, Tony and Jonny were stuck playing video games in the next room, occasionally sharing a girl in there. But it wasn't the same as Loki.  
Slowly, Tony drifted from his friends Steve, Bruce and Clint and spent more time with Bucky and Jonny. Loki spoke to his friends less, partly because of Sherlock. And so they were spending more and more time together. They were inseparable again. I mean Bucky and Jonny often came along too, but Tony didn't mind, he was with Loki. Apart from sex and sexual tension, their little group was as perfect as any could be. It got awkward when Steve joined them sometimes. He was friends with Bucky, and it made Tony feel bad for not talking to him more.  
He and Loki would flirt a little, but Loki would never let it get further than that. Much to Tony's dismay.

One night, Tony and Loki were sat on their bed (they had pushed theirs together more permanently but as friends) and Loki read MacBeth to Tony. Tony had grown to love their late night reading. He would watch Loki's lips, listen to his voice, laugh when he put on different voices.  
"You know, I love the witches and everything and all the dark creepy shit, but I think I prefered Romeo and Juliet. We could read a part each or something." Loki folded the corner of the page and closed the book, reaching over to place it on the side of the bed by Tony.  
"And who would you play?" Loki raised an eyebrow.  
"Romeo of course. Am I not your Romeo?"  
Loki laughed. "And I am your Juliet?"  
Tony leaned closer to Loki. "Only without the dying."  
"But I thought that the uh.. Pepper was your Juliet."  
Tony leaned closer still. "Pepper is the moon, but Loki is the sun." and he kissed him.  
It was a soft, gentle kiss. One that made Loki want to simply melt into his mouth.  
Tony felt a hand push gently on his chest. "We can't do this Tony. Please." Tony looked disappointed.  
"but..."  
"Tony, I have a boyfriend."  
"who, Bucky?"  
They had sex, they were close, they held hands and kissed in public together and stuff, but he wouldn't call them... Boyfriends.  
"yes Bucky." Tony didn't doubt that Bucky was attractive. He had as many girls swooning over him as he did. AND he had Loki, and that's what counted.  
"I didn't realise it was that serious between you."  
"well I'm not madly in love with him yet, but I might. And I do really like him Tony. And you're my friend, I can't spoil that again."  
"Loki please." and Tony kissed him again.  
"Tony no."  
Tony grabbed Loki's wrists and be pushed him down on the bed. He pressed their mouths together, forcing a tongue in their somewhere.  
"Tony no." Loki managed to get out, but Tony wasn't listening.  
Tony moved his knees either side of Loki, straddling him and holding him down. He continued to kiss Loki, hard and strong. His lips straying from their target and trailing down Loki's neck and causing little moans to escape Loki's mouth.  
Tony began to grind into Loki, revving their erections together between their clothes. Tony grous deeper, harder, and Loki gave in.  
Loki's lips returned the favour to Tony's and the restraints on his wrists vanished. He moved them quickly and began to remove Tony's jeans and pants. Then his own.  
And their lips were together still, only now their growing erections could bash, grind and rub freely. Tony was grinding in so deep and with such force, there was bound to be bruising. Neither cared.  
Loki sucked hard on Tony's neck, wanting to leave his signature, claim him for his own, caring little for the consequences.

* * *

When they were done, they continued to kiss. Their naked bodies entangled in each other's. In this moment, there was no Odin, no Howard, no Sherlock, No Pepper, No Bucky. There was Tony and there was Loki.  
"If I miss my tutorial because of this, there will be a punishment." Loki warned. Tony just raised an eyebrow.  
"is that a promise." Loki's eyes rolled.  
They fell asleep, mouths still attached, fingers and legs still locked together.  
Loki missed his tutorial. And the majority of the next day.


	9. Im not that scared n lonely kid anymore

Loki was scrambling for clothes, not bothering to shower. "Tony, I am so not happy with you for this."  
"hey! You joined in, it takes two to tango y'know."  
"Two? It was hardly a two way thing Tony. Not to begin with anyway. You practically raped me."  
"ah, buy its not rape if you enjoy it."  
"I said no Tony."  
"actions louder than words and all that."  
"you're impossible."  
"I take pride in that. Didn't you use to call me your enigma?  
Loki sighed. "Goodbye Stark."  
"where you going?"  
"Buckys taking me out"  
"where?"  
"I don't know."  
"can I come?"  
"no."  
"but we were having so much fun!"  
"Look Tony. This was a mistake and it will NOT be happening again. You're my best friend Tony. I can't sleep with you."  
"a lot of men say their wives are their best friends."  
"and you think they mean it?"  
"no... But that's not the point."  
"you're not my wife Tony."  
"But Loki, what changed?"  
Loki say down.  
"I did Tony. I'm not that scared and lonely kid anymore."  
"But I am."  
Loki pulled Tony into a tight hug. "I should have never gotten us moved in together. I didn't mean to reopen old wounds for you Tony. I thought youd be fine as just friends. I didn't think that... Uh." Loki sighed. "I'm so sorry Tony." but Tony shook his head.  
"Dont you get it? The wounds never closed. I missed you Loki. I never forgot you. And I NEVER stopped loving you." Loki sighed again.  
"I don't know what to do Tony."  
"I do." and Tony kisses him again.  
"Tony, no. Please don't make this any harder than it is."  
"im sorry, any arousal I'd purely coincidental." and with that joke and a laugh, the ice and the tension had been dissapperated.  
Loki kisses Tony's hair. "I've got to go now Tony. I'll see you later. We might finish MacBeth tonight. I thought we'd start the tempest next." Tony nodded.  
"See ya Loco." Loki smiled and left, a million thoughts spinning through his head.

* * *

"can we not go on a date without a million girls checking you out."  
"Loki. I think it's you they're looking at." and sure enough, as many were looking at him as at Bucky. "I think I'll have to keep my hands all over you to keep them off. Although I can't say it'd be hard."  
"Bucky, you are the worst person I know. Second only to Tony." Bucky smirked before Loki Swiped it off him with a hungry kiss.  
"yes. I am so terribly bad. What will you do with me?" he mumbled, and Loki deepened the kiss. It helped him take his mind off Tony. And the thoughts of Tony made him think of Sherlock. How was he doing, was he okay, did he still feel the same for Loki. Loki had really loved Sherlock. He missed him. Four years was too long to be with someone and then just cut off from them all together. And that's when Loki made his decision. He pulled out of the kiss.  
"Bucky." he put on his serious face. "Bucky, you are amazing. You are extremely sexy, you are awesome and you are my friend, but I can't do this. I'm sorry." Loki left a soft, short kiss on Bucky's lips. He didn't feel bad, Bucky would go dancing and return home with armfuls of girls.

But Loki didn't return home. He spent his night in a smokey bar, deep in thought. Occupied with Tony and Sherlock. He motioned to the bartender for another scotch.

* * *

Bucky didnt shrug off Loki's departure and set off for some girls. He sat there at their table and continued to order drinks.  
He hadn't realised quite how strongly he felt for Loki until his abrupt departure. He was perfect. There was not a fault he could find.  
By no fault of his own. Bucky found himself alone in the restaurant.

When he finally staggered home, he found Tony standing at the door of his dorm. "Ready to join Loki's broken heart's parade?" Tony looked as rough as Bucky no doubt did. "We have good scotch... Vodka of it's more your thing." and Bucky followed him inside.


	10. Pretty selfdestructive

"Loki. Where have you been all weekend. I was worried."  
"I've been thinking... About us."  
"and?"  
"and I dont know."  
"oh."  
"Tony I love you. You know I really do. But I also loved Sherlock, and that's why I had to leave. I got scared, didn't know what to do."  
"what about Bucky?"  
"I know it seems horrible, but he was just a distraction. I was just a bit of fun for him too, so it worked out."  
"So what are you going to do then."  
"I don't know Tony. I really do love you, but I love Sherlock just as much. We were together for years Tony."  
"so we're we."  
"I know, and that's my problem."  
"Well I know what I want you to do. I mean, do you even know where Sherlock is?"  
"no. I think he's still at uni though. I'm more concerned about the condition he's in. He can be pretty self destructive."  
"Loki, I..."  
"I know Tony. Can we just get some sleep, I'm tired and my backs killing me."  
"where've you been staying?"  
"in my car."

Tony frowned but took off his dressing gown and got back into bed. He waited for Loki to change and then slip on beside him. He fell asleep with his back to Tony, but when they woke they skewers curled together.

* * *

Loki and Tony barely saw each other apart from when atleast one of them was sleeping for the rest of the term.  
They never did get to finish MacBeth.

* * *

"Urgh!" Tony threw his tablet against the wall.  
"hey Tony calm down. What's wrong?"  
"Shut up Jonny."  
"Hey dude, calm down. Tell me what's on ya mind." Jonny paused his game and turned to face Tony.  
"Nah, its nothing, just annoyed with this bit of coding."  
"call him?"  
"who? The coding?"  
Jonny rolled his eyes. "Loki. Call him."  
"he's back in London, he won't hear me."  
"Very funny. Just pick up the phone Tony."  
"fuck off Jonny." and Tony disappeared to his workshop.  
He spent most of the summer there and Jonny was staying with him. Howard was in Tokyo and they had the place to themselves.  
Tony wondered what Loki was doing right now. Probably making out with Sherlock somewhere. He felt an ache in the pit of his stomach.  
And then the epiphany came. Tony wondered how long it would take the jet to get to London and in Jonny would come with him.  
Of course he would, English girls.

* * *

**Sorry, became a bit angsty. My idea bank ran dry, I think I have one now though... maybe.**

**REVIEWS!**


	11. Both of us

The plane ride was too long and Tiy wasn't in the mood for any on-board movies. Jonny sat a few rows behind Tony in the otherwise empty jet, munching on a packet of peanuts.  
"could you make _any_ more noise?" Tony sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He was growing increasingly impatient. He didn't even know where to find Loki in London, England was only a tiny little island wasn't it? How hard could it be?  
In truth, Tony had just rushed into this with his eyes shut. He hadn't even formed a proper plan. But he knew he would do anything to have Loki back again. There was nothing he was not prepared to do.

* * *

Well, London was bigger than Tony had thought. He had taken a train to Baker street first, Loki had mentioned that that was where Sherlock lived. Sherlock wasnt a common name, and it wouldn't be hard to find him, not with Tony's tech.  
Tony and Jonny stood outside 221B Baker street and knocked.

* * *

Sherlock looked stoned. His arm were covered in nicotine patches and he smelt of cocaine. (and Tony knew what that smelt like. He was Tony Stark remember?) the room was a mess and looked kind of creepy. It looked like the wall paper had been set on fire more than once, and the bed looked like someone had had sex in it fairly recently although Tony doubted Loki would be into this kind of thing, he was more the _ordered_ chaos type.  
"Yes Loki has been here."  
"Right, you see he was missing you and he was pretty cut up and said he love you as shit, but he also said he loved me and I am... Oh yeah, me too. And he came here and I thought that maybe he didn't have to pick and he could just kind of... Have both of us?"  
Tony didn't know who looked more shocked, Jonny, Sherlock, the bulldog which had just come to life from the taxidermist's model he had seen earlier, or the figure of sex, love, hotness and everything which now stood in the doorway. Loki.


	12. A bit o the side

They all looked at him on surprise as Tony's expectant gaze flickered between Loki and Sherlock's.  
"Tony... WHAT?"  
"Well you can have Sherlock and then me a bit on the side." Loki looked discussed. "or, OR, we could do threesomes and stuff like that, and you guys can date and you can still be my best friend." Tony took a deep breath. "Look loki. I really fuckin love you and I'm not going to go down without either a compromise or a fight."  
"Go. out." Loki spoke in a firm but quiet monotonous voice.  
"But Loki, I"  
"Just go Tony. Leave." Tony opened his mouth as if to say something else, but Loki put up a had to silence him.  
Tony muttered something to Jonny and they left.  
As soon as the door shut behind then, Tony collapsed to Los knees, broken. This was his last little possibility. He had to have something with Loki, even if he was just second best.  
Jonny wrote down the address of where they were staying and passed it through the letter box before half dragging Tony back to the hotel.

They stayed there until term restarted. Nobody came to visit them.

When term began again, Tony enters their dorm to find Loki's stuff moved in and Loki siting on the bed. He was waiting for him. He wanted to talk.


	13. Your proposal intrigues

"Shirley does not like you, but he says that your proposal intrigues him. You have our consent." and Tony was shocked. He dropped him boxes and he was kissing Loki, interrupted only by a cough from a silhouette in the doorway. Moments passed and the figure revealed himself to be Sherlock.

"Tony." He greeted, giving a polite sort of nod which was returned.

Sherlock removed him shirt before pulling Loki in for a kiss.

"Tony, are you sure you're alright with this?" Loki asked. Tony replied with the removal of his own shirt and pushed Loki to the bed.

* * *

**_Twelve years later_**

"So Loki, Shelock and I ended up having the odd threesome. Sherlock and I continued to have each other. Loki and I remained best friends, and we would occasionally forget about Sherlock as just have sex by ourselves. Sherlock was Loki's official boyfriend, but I didn't care. I had what I wanted, Loki's mind, friendship, soul and body."

Tony was lying back on the sofa, one hand in a packet of Doritos, and the other arm around Loki.

"But then... It... Sherlock... It happened." Loki choked on the lump in his throat and Tony squeezed his shoulder and pulled him closer.

The woman in the chair facing ten pushed her glasses back up her node from where they had strayed during Tony's third-person-narration of his and Loki's time together, including ALL the gory details, much to her fright.

"Mr Holmes' death?" she asked, writing something down on the pad she rest on her lap.

Loki nodded, causing Tony to frown and a crease appear on his forehead.

The woman in the white suit scribbled something else down. "May I ask how..?"

"no" loki snapped. Tony mouthed the word 'overdose' to her and she nodded.

"I see" she scribbled something else down and tucked that infuriating stray hair behind her ear. "And now the two of you are 'together'?" Tony nodded and shared a glance with Loki.

Another line was scribbled out and a smile replace the indifferent line she usually used as a mouth.

"Well I believe we are done here Loki. When Odin first had you brought in for treatment, I believed him. But you are not mad Loki. None of this has been your fault. Your mother's death was not our fault, neither was Sherlock's. You are going to be okay Loki, this man here has seen to that. You're finally starting to forgive yourself, and you finally have everything you need to be happy."

Loki looked stunned but Tony beamed and pulled him over to kiss him.

"She's right you know. I love you Loki, and we are perfect." Lpki smiled at the words and tried to force his eyes not to start leaking.

"I love you Tony."

"And I'm gonna take you away. Some place with a beach. And we are going to be somewhere far away from everyone else, somewhere where we will finally have peace."

* * *

**The end! I'm not sure if I actually enjoyed this fic. A little to angsty. Please read my other fics though, I promise they're better. Allwhat've either Tony Loki or both.**

* * *

_We can finally be together, you and I._

_We can buy a house by the sea._

_We can run naked on the beach._

_We can drink piña coladas in the rain._

_We can make love at midnight._

_We can live in our twisted fantasy._

_You and I. ~Tony Stark, x_


End file.
